Le Corrolaire du Foureau
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: oneshot Lorsque quelques Turks mal avisés ont pour idé ede faire un fours de physiques avec l'aide d'une lance et de leur propre supérieur qui n'a rien demandé, cela peut s'avérer... inoubliable. *T pour vulgarités, ce sont les Turks après tout*


_Disclaimer: le persos de ffVII, bien que OOC ne sont pas à moi, la sutuation est inventée par un malheureux concours de ciconstances. _

_Rating: Un T bien serré pour expressions vulgaires ou un ptit M pour petites vulgarités. _

_

* * *

_

_Ceci n'a pas été écrit dans le but de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeune, c'est juste le résumé de l'idiotie de pauvres hères errants sur un forum en fin d'après midi. _

Il ne devait pas être plus tard que dix neuf heures dans le bureau des Turks, situé aux environ du soixantième étage de la Tour Shinra, au sommet de l'immense cité qu'était Midgar. Une journée bien banale en somme, les Turks avaient accompli leurs missions et fini tôt, bien tôt par rapport aux jours précédents. Rufus Shinra se trouvait également parmi eux, se joignant pour une fois à une discussion qui semblait passionnante a propos des armes d'un guerrier de Wutaï qu'ils avaient rencontré en mission, Reno qui l'avait combattu, racontait sans omettre un seul détail, les manières dont l'Utayen avait vanté les qualités de son arme, rétractable.

_Ha bah oui, la fameuse lance rétractable d'Ogawa ! s'exlamma Reno en souriant à mon Natsume, son comparse également membre des Turks en se souvenant de l'évènement. Qui faisait vingt centimètres rétractée !

Amon Natsume était également d'origine Utayenne, de longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé accompagnaient des yeux hypnotisant de couleur miel, en fait, vous pouvez toujours trouver la ressemblance avec un Utayen… Il se tenait, adossé contre le cadre de la fenêtre et arborait un grand sourire.

_Oh... Je vois où vous voulez en venir, bande de dégueulasses ! s'exlamma Rufus en fermant les yeux, comprenant immédiatement ce dont les deux Turks voulaient lui faire comprendre, même involontairement..

_Et qui fait peur aux filles ! rajouta Amon avec un grand sourire

_Bah ouais, une lance à demi bois et métal !

_Et pendant qu'il en vantait les talents…commença le Turk aux cheveux rouges

_On était morts de rire avec tous les sous-entendus ! termina celui aux cheveux d'argents

Rufus ferma les yeux et soupira de désespoir, ils ne changeraient jamais décidément… Les deux plus pervers de la Shinra étaient là, devant lui… A cet instant il ne désirait que partir où, à la limite, se jeter par la fenêtre, encore qu'Amon était devant et l'aurait empêché de le faire… C'était comme d'avoir la chose que l'on désirait le plus en face de nous sans pouvoir l'atteindre, comme le poste de Président, mais on père qui l'avait… L'horreur quoi…

_On parlait de l'arme pourquoi tu pense à quoi toi Rufy ? demanda Reno alors qu'il voyait son supérieur rougir.

_Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça… Et un truc rétractable de vingt centimètres de long…

_J'ai dit, vingt centimètres rétracté ! 1 mètre tente déplié qu'il vous à assuré !

_Oula, mais ca parle de quoi ici ? demanda une vois féminine assez grave.

_Hooo ! Shotgun ! Justement, tu te souviens de l'Utayen ?

Shotgun, alias Sarah, membre des Turks également, venait de terminer sa mission, elle s'étala dans le canapé, ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle.

_Nan, en fait à la base je torturais Bill Gates et j'ai fini par dire que j'allais lui enfoncer mon katana dans le cul, la Ogawa suggère d'y fiche sa lance, et il se met a faire des putains d'éloges dessus ! expliqua Amon en détails, ne modérant pas son langage quand aux menaces sur un des principaux actionnaires de la Shinra et de son joli sabre aussi effilé qu'un rasoir.

Shotgun, à peine arrivée, ouvrit grand les yeux, elle n'avait vu qu'une petite partie du combat face à l'Utayen et avait découvert la suite pas plus tard que l'instant présent. Rufus, lui, tentait de garder son calme, partagé entre le fou rire et les hurlements de rage face au comportement de ses Turks.

_Et normaux comme nous sommes, on est partis en délire. termina Reno en haussant les épaules, avec un grand sourire.

_Et Oggy a voula pénétrer le cul de Bill Gates avec sa lance quoi…

Il jeta un œil à Rufus qui se jetait dans un coin de la pièce arracher une caméra de surveillance. Effectivement, cela pourrait être des preuves gênantes…

_C'était très drôle cela dit… Et l à rien compris !

_C'était ca qui rendait l truc marrant en même temps !

_Et il nous tendait la perche, passe moi l'expression, sans savoir ! plaisante Reno

_Nope. Il la tendait vers Billou en fait… corrigea Natsume avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Toujours est-il qu'a la fin sa lance n'avait pas trouvé un fourreau à sa taille ! pauvre Oggy !

_C'est sûr qu'un mètre quelqu'chose… argumenta Shotgun, négligemment allongée sur le canapé.

_1 mètre soixante !

_C'état pas trente !? demanda Rufus qui reprit sa place à côté de Reno avec un air mi-intrigué, mi fâché, comme si tout ceci n'étai qu'une blague.

_Pauvre, pauvre fourreau…

_Ca doit faire mal ! ajouta Reno avec un air gêné.

_Quoie s'il l'utilise rétractée, c'est mieux j'espère !

_Je suis pas convaincu par la résistance du bordel une fois rétracté ! s'arqua Amon avec un air énervé, il prenait vraiment ça très à coeur Parce que ce devient inefficace !

_Je pense que le fourreau s'en souviendra longtemps en tous cas ! concéda Reno.

_Il va le briser, pauvre fourreau… commenta Rufus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Shotgun haussa les épaules.

_Tant que ca bust pas les trois mètres, c'est bon ! dit-elle.

L'argot qu'elle utilisait était difficilement compréhensible mai, à la longue, au fil d'une amitié tangible c'était fait un véritable dictionnaire d'argot Shotgunien.

Rufus avait passé une assez longue journée sous les hurlements du sac à vin qui lui servait de père et de spérieur et, doucement mais sûrement, voguait vers le sommeil.

_Faut tester. lança Amon d'un ton décider.

_Les fourreaux, ouais ! assura Reno en frappant la table basse de son poing.

_Mais j'suis pas volontaire ! fit Amon en haussant les épaules.

_Moi non plus ! ajouta la jeune Turk avec un air dépité.

_Perso, je veux pas être le fourreau test ! dit Reno.

Les Trois Turks exemptés regardèrent le doux visage androgyne du vice-président endormi avec un grand sourire qui cachait mal leurs idées.

_Alors… Il reste plus que Rufy. fit Shotgun en frappant dans ses mains.

A l'entente de ce surnom qu'il détestait particulièrement, Rufus se réveilla immédiatement en regardant partout autour de lui.

_Au pire on utilise un troufion comme test ! Il va pas se plaindre ! fit Amon

Un gros silence passa, signifiant que la proposition, du troufion-test avait étée rejetée. Reno posa un regard compatissant sur Rufus alors qu'Amon lui proposa un verre de Vodka de Corel qui ressemblait au dernier que l'on offrait à un condamné. Le jeune home ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient le faire… Et pourtant…

_Allez prends une grande respiration en penche toi. ordonna Shotgun avec un air doux.

_Ca fait PRESQUE pas mal. rassura Reno.

Rufus piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau, trop terrifiée pour hurler où quoi que ce soit, et, avec tout l'honneur qu'il avait, non mais ! Il fut néanmoins rattrapé par Shotgun et Amon lui tira une flèche soporifique par derrière avec un flingue sorti d'on-ne-sait-où. Avec un faible bruit qui ressemblait au lancement d'une malédiction, le jeune homme s'effondra, à peine conscient.

_Courage, sa durera pas longtemps ! fit Amon avec son sourire habituellement réservé aux tortures. Enfin, je l'espère pour toi !

Shotgun sortit la lance qu'elle avait récupérée sur l'Utayen et la fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. Elle était très belle. Amon ferma les yeux, il ne voulait visiblement pas voir ça.

_Reno, démarre, j'ose pas. fit finalement la jeune femme en tendant l'objet replié à son équipier.

Reno s'équipa de gants en latex avec un grand sourire, comme celui qu'avait Hojo avant de disséquer quelque chose.

_Heeeeeeeeelp.... fit le jeune vice-président, étalé à même le sol, fermement tenu par Shotgun.

**_**Désolé Rufy mais c'est pour faire avancer la science ! assura Reno.

Shotgun ferma les yeux mais les entrouvrit pour voir le massacre. Amon, se souvenant des méthodes de tortures pratiquées dans son pays natal, donna quelque chose à mordre à Rufus pour éviter qu'il ne se coupe malencontreusement la langue. Avec un bruit cristallin de métal, Reno déplia la lance.

_Au secouuuuuurs… murmura Rufus, ne sachant pas s'il allait s'en sortir.

_Mais naaan ! Reno ! Faut que tu déplies quand c'est déjà dedans ! expliqua Shotgun avec un air de maîtresse d'école. Pas de hors !

Le jeune homme aussi les épaules et replia l'objet.

_Faut faire les deux et faire une comparaison, si on fait un truc, autant le faire bien ! conclut le Turk aux cheveux argentés.

_Mais commenceront par le dedans ! ordonna Shotgun.

Reno, ne trouvant rien de plaisant pour se faciliter la tache utilisa de la margarine dont il huila généreusement la lance pour els besoins de l'expérience. Il la commence ainsi en fermant les yeux ; il ne voulait pas voir ça. Shotgun tenait fermement le sujet de l'expérience au sol en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragements ; en fait, comme s'il avait le choix.

_T'ès rendu où Reno ? demanda Amon qui avait fermé les yeux et bouché ses oreilles.

Le Turks aux cheveux rouges venait à peine de commencer son œuvre et Shotgun grimaçait en tenait encore plus fortement Rufus qui se tortillait comme un ver épris de liberté.

_AU S'COUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!!!!! hurla le sujet de l'expérience, en vain car il c'était auto-condamné en arrachant caméras et émmeteurs.

_Ne jamais parler de ça en dehors, sinon les droits de l'homme vont nous tomber dessus… fit Amon en pleurnichant.

_Mais oui, ca restera entre nous!

_Faudra me pendre… murmura Shotgun. Mais allez ! Fait ca plus vite, fait pas durer là douleur quand même !

_Quarante centimètres !

_Continue, il semble bien le prendre…

_GWAAAAAAAHAAAAAA !!!!!

_J'ai rien dit…

Shotgun fit signe à Amon d'arrêter de pleurer et de venir l'aider.

_Tu vois qu'il fallait un truc pour mordre, et toc !

Prenait l'expression pour « il y à un Turk à mordre » ou peut être par vengeance, Rufus se cabra et mordit la main d'Amon qui hurla de douleur.

_Ouaaaaaaaaiiiiiillleeee !!! fit Amon Natsume en secouant sa main et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Reno trouvait qu'a soixante centimètres, cela commençait à résister. Et Amon dut se forcer pour ne pas hurler de désespoir alors que Rufus le regardait avec un de ses regards de lapin battu.

_Je coris qu'a 75 centimètres ca va pas plus loin !

Cela aurait pu se terminer… mais..

_Il ma mordu alors pas de pitié ! hurla Amon en tenant sa main ensanglantée contre sa poitrine. il jeta un regard sadique au vice-président alors que Shotgun revenait d'un coin de la pièce avec quelque chose d'emballé qu'elle déballa et qu'elle fiche dans sa bouche (en l'occurrence c'était une paire de bas).

_Mais non ca bloque pas grand tata ! Les intestins c'est super long ! Continue ca va aller !!!

_Ca serait con qu'il crève… C'est lui qui signe nos fiches de paye… dit Amon avec un sourire forcé en regardant Rufus qui pâlissait à vu d'œil. Faudrait peut être arrêter là, nan !?

_Mais nan tout est normal ! fit Shotgun avec un grand sourire.

Amon jeta un oeil au fondement de son supérieur et rétorqua avec un « tu trouves ça normal toi !? »

_Gyaaaaaaah…

_Reno à mais d'la margarine ! Ce n'est pas détruit abruti !

Rufus commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus rien en dessous de son ventre. Shotgun soupira et usa d'une materia de soin.

_n peut pas plus sinon je vis tout percer. constata Reno.

_Guaaaaaaah….

_Ca va ! Un intestn fait six fois la longueur d'un humain ! Donc huit mètres !

Amon ne se sentait pas très bien au moment des douces paroles tendres et rassurantes de la jeune femme.

_Allez Rufus... Plus que... hum... att... combien Reno?

Reno soupira et dit au cobaye qu'il allait abréger ses souffrances en mettant tout d'un coup. Il s'exécuta et, dans toute la Tour, one entendit un hurlement déchirant.

_Regardes, j'ai fait un tour de magie ! J'ai fait disparaître une lance d'un mètre soixante !!!

_Wow... fit Shotgun.

_Glauque… rajouta Amon.

_Incroyable ! Tout est rentré ! Mais, comment on la ressort ?

Amon ne savait pas s'il devait applaudir ou vomir à ce moment…

_Renooo… C'est tout rentrééé, comment tu vas faire ?

Natsume se demandait comment il faudrait expliquer tout ça au big boss Shinra justement…

_On la laisse là ?

Amon pria un dieu de Wutai en hurlant pour couvrir un second hurlement.

_Voila, c'est bon Rufus, l'expérience est finie.

_Nan… fit Amon.

_Reste à la rentrée dépliée… Amon avait raison ! Faut le faire jusqu'au bout ! Pour la science !

_A L'AIIIIIIIIIDDDDEEEEEUUUUH !!!!

Tandis que tout se remettait en marche, Shotgun remit les bas dans la bouche de Rufus qui se tortillait de plus belle tandis qu'Amon sortit momentanément de la salle pour se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage.

_Rohlalalaaa, Amon quelle femmelette !

_Désolé, là je compatis !

_Allez, Reno, je suis prête. fit Shotgun.

Reno poussa la lance d'un coup, 10, 20, 30, 40, 100 et 160 ! Amon en voulait rien savoir alors que Shotgun se félicita de la rapidité et le fait que le chemin était déjà fait.

_Ghaaaaaa…

Amon alla faire des câlins à sa fille adoptive nommée Sophia (voir une autre histoire bientôt publiée tout aussi mouvementée). Reno retira la lance et la posa à côté de Rufus qui était en train de légèrement agoniser sur le sol. Shotgun exécuta un sort de soin et nota tout sur un calepin.

_Bon appétit après cette expérience ! fit Reno.

_Bon, expérience finie, perso, j'veux plus jamais revoir ça de ma vie ! fit Amon, les larmes aux yeux.

_Pauvre Rufus, mais bon, c'était pour faire avancer la science ! C'était glauque maiiis…

_Le mot est faible…

_Bien moi je vais manger ! annonca Reno en chantonnant.

_Après ces courtes minutes de pause bien méritée,s la petit équipe au complet se retrouve après dîner avec… Un invité…_

Amon Natsume revenait du self avec un air inquiet en entendant des hurlements de guerre effrayants.

_Il se passe quoi là ?

Ogawa Shirayuki, propriétaire de la lance, menaçait a tout moment ou étai déjà en train de passer en mode berzerk.

_HAAAAAAAAA !!!!! hurla-t-il. E VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER SALE MORVEUUUUUUX !!!!

_Je crois qu'Ogawa a appris ce que l'on a fait de sa lance…

_En effet…

Natsume alla boire un coup pour oublier ces hurlements de putois et également la séance de torture. Il soupira en lançant une casserole sur l'Utayen dans l'espoir de la calmer. Il eut un léger sourire au moment où Shotgun lui lançai une fléchette soporifique et l'étalait par terre. Comme une ou deux heures plus tôt…

* * *

...CASTING...

*Theme song: Kokia-Tenshi*

Rufus Shinra : Tsukiyo2894  
Amon Natsume: Nighthauk-59  
Shotgun: Nmfrter  
Reno et Ogawa n'ont pas de comptes ^_^

...REMERCIEMENTS...

Au forum de Crisis Core the Fifth Part of LOVELESS, a Tseng, Ogawa, Shotgun, Reno, Amon, Mai, Veld et Angeal ainsi ceux que j'ai oublié.

...MOT DE LA FIN...

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures des Contes de la Chatbox,

!.!.!.!

L'Auguementation!!!


End file.
